


The Astrolabe Of God's Secrets

by hornblowerfic_archivist



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-22
Updated: 2004-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornblowerfic_archivist/pseuds/hornblowerfic_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hornblower/Arthurian Number 5 in the Holy Tree Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Astrolabe Of God's Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Hornblowerfic.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hornblowerfic.com). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Hornblowerfic.com collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hornblowerfic/profile).

The Astrolabe of God's Secrets

by

Corcoran

Drunk with the ecstasy of love  
I can no longer tell the difference  
between drunkard and drink  
between lover and beloved

Rumi

 

The cannons roared. The pirates had underestimated the Merlin and taken the bait. Hargreaves smiled fiercely. Tatiana and a contingent of the bodiless were already over there being poltergeists. The fires would start any moment and the pirate's mainsail was already torn. The rigging started to fall as some enterprising ghost slashed it. Men fell from it, splashing and screaming as they hit the water.

Captain Hargreaves gave the order to return fire and the Merlin's guns thundered. They were well within range and with Hornblower overseeing the gun deck all the shot would find it's mark.

He turned to Pellew, who was standing at his side. His co-captain's face was set; his eyes were cold, calculating and intent. Hargreaves could almost hear him thinking, playing the odds, factoring Horatio and Archie into his calculations. With Horatio on the gundeck and Archie speaking to the winds their chances were very good, even out gunned as they were. Fire blossomed from the pirate’s sails.

One of the pirate's guns misfired, blowing a large hole in her hull. The cries of the injured carried on Archie's magewind. Another poltergeist. They were very busy and Hargreaves was pleased with their inventiveness. It would soon be time for Tatiana to receive their opponent's surrender.

Suddenly the Merlin shuddered and there was a huge explosion from the gundeck. Their shot had found its mark. Hargreaves checked the condition of the men at the cannon. Several minor injuries, a couple more serious. And Horatio. He heard a mental wail of dismay from Archie. Silence from Horatio. Unconscious. Not dead.

Pell, Pellew turned I need to go below. Horatio's injured and Archie's frantic.

Very well, I will take over here. They will not last much longer. Not with the bodiless playing hell with them. Ah, they are aflame. Go, Jack.

Jack nodded and ran, leaping down the companionway and below in seconds. The gun deck was in chaos but the crews calmed somewhat when they saw the Captain. Jack passed among the wounded, stopping them bleeding with a touch. When he saw Horatio he turned pale. His Lieutenant and apprentice was in a very bad way. Archie was kneeling next to him, trying to staunch the blood without any success. Archie's fear and his compassion showed clearly on his face. Jack touched Horatio and the bleeding slowed, then stopped.

“His luck was out…” Archie’s voice shook, his eyes frozen with shock and grief.

“No Archie, his luck was in, with a wound like that he should have died instantly. Let's get him to the sick berth." Jack looked around "Bring the others, I'll treat them as well.Take his shoulders Archie and I'll take his feet." Between them they lifted Horatio from the deck and carried him below.

"Well, Mr Kennedy, it looks like he is going to need your skills!"

"Mine, Sir?" He looked startled.

"Yes, Archie, yours." Jack smiled reassuringly at him.

"But his wound is so severe. I don't think I can do it."

"Ah, but you can Archie. The severity of the wound is not really the issue. It just takes longer." He noticed that Horatio was having a lot of trouble breathing. "We must hurry. He can't breathe."

It wasn't long before they got to the sick berth and had Horatio on the surgical table. It took mere seconds to divest him of his coat, waistcoat and shirt. The wound was huge and terrifying. Bone had been splintered, tissue shredded, blood vessels torn to pieces and then there was bleeding from several major arteries. Heart, lungs diaphragm, stomach were all damaged. Both Kennedy and Hargreaves were well aware that Horatio's life was ebbing away. Archie began to shake and Jack steadied him with a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right Archie. You can do this."

"What do I do, Jack?"

"Let go, Archie. Remove anything at all, that keeps you away from him. Let every boundary you have melt away. Have you the courage to do that? Imagine them dissolving into nothing." He placed both hands on the back of Archie's neck, skin to skin. "I will provide energy if you need it but it must go through you."

Archie tried to do as Jack asked and felt his ego boundaries begin to disappear, felt his aura, his soul, settling about Horatio, sustaining him.

"Well done!" Jack encouraged him "He'll be all right now. Your aura will feed him your own energy and that will keep him alive until you have finished healing him. If you need energy reach back to me and take it. Jack felt Archie's mental touch and was reassured that his apprentice knew what he was doing, at least on an unconscious level. "You are remembering, aren't you? It is like you've always known how and you've just remembered. Now, sink into him, become aware of the wound as if you were feeling it yourself. Identify and empathise. Feel the wound. Now put your hands above and below it."

Archie slumped forward slightly as his consciousness left him and entered his friend. Then something very odd happened. Blood began to splash into the wound. Jack watched incredulously. Without breaking contact with his apprentice he moved until he could Archie's face. The lad was weeping tears of blood. They coursed down his face and dripped into the wound that laid open his friend's chest. Jack knew he had never seen that before. He'd heard of it but only in regard to saints, not magical healers. Maybe it was a response to Horatio. Then another thought struck him. His apprentices already had conjoined auras. What would happen with Archie's blood flowing through Horatio's veins? Enough speculation. Back to work.

"Archie, move deeper. Go on. Good. Can you see the damage?"

"Yes." Archie replied, preoccupied. "I know. I understand! " A surge of elation swept across Jack as Archie realised what he was doing. Slowly, painstakingly, the wound began to heal, cells were repaired one by one, blood vessels rejoined, smashed bones were moved into place and then re-knit.

"Good work, Archie! I'm proud of you! " Jack could feel Archie's pleasure at being praised.

It took Kennedy more than an hour to heal his friend and he would need to do so again when he had slept. Horatio began to wake with Archie's energy suffusing him. He felt warm, comfortable, cared for, and there was very little pain. He sighed deeply; surprised that he could do so. He opened his eyes, slowly. The first thing he saw was Archie leaning over him; his face and his shirt were bloodstained.

Is any of that blood yours, Archie?

Horatio! You're back!

Horatio sat up, painfully and wrapped his arms about Archie's neck..

You did it! You healed me! I can still feel your energy; it still vibrates through me. It feels wonderful! Jack smiled and went to help the rest of the injured.

Wonderful? Not invasive? Archie was a little hesitant.

No, of course, not invasive! How could you be invasive? You of all people! Horatio smiled up at his friend, eons of love and trust in his eyes. He rested his head against Archie's shoulder. Archie stroked Horatio's hair gently.

I'm so glad. Archie smiled but there were tears running down his face. Ordinary tears that washed away some of the blood. Horatio drew back and looked at him with wonder in his eyes. He reached up and gently wiped the tears away.

I can feel you. Your energy is still in my flesh, my blood and my bones.

Eventually it will mingle with your own. It will not disperse or fade, it will just stay with you. Archie knew this instinctively. There were many things that were clear to him now that had been hidden before. Horatio smiled and nodded, he loved the idea that some part of Archie would always be with him.

But you, Sir, have not answered my question and I will not be distracted; is any of the blood on your face and clothing yours?

I have no idea. I vaguely remember crying as I healed you but that's all. It must have been on my hands and I rubbed them on my face at some stage. He had no better answer. Jack might know. Oh Horatio, I was terrified that I'd lose you... His eyes were wide, deep blue and drowned in tears.

But you have not Archie, I am still here with you and that was your own doing. He smiled reassuringly and reached for Archie's hand. Is it all right for me to go back to our cabin and rest there? Am I still in danger?

I don't think so but you will need more healing later, after we have both slept. I will check with Jack. Archie laid Horatio down very gently against several supporting pillows and went to find Hargreaves.

The Captain was talking to the Surgeon about the treatment of the injured. The conversation was low-voiced and earnest. Some of the injured needed magical healing, others simply needed wounds bound or minor surgery. Hargreaves was quite happy to help in any way he could.

He suddenly became aware of Archie standing close beside him.

"You see," he said, smiling at his apprentice "you could do it."

"He wants to know if he can go back to our cabin and recuperate there."

"That should be fine as long as you both take care. Let me help. He should make it all right if he has both of us to lean on." He took his leave of the surgeon and helped Horatio off the table. He was very weak and there was still some pain but Horatio was valiant in his attempts to hide it. Neither of his companions were fooled for a moment, however. They took the walk very slowly with Horatio leaning heavily on them, but they got there finally and Horatio slumped down on the edge of his bunk. Jack created a werelight and set it on the desk. It was late afternoon outside, but it was dim in the cabin and they needed to be able to see clearly

"You, Sir," Hargreaves said quietly "are covered in blood and it needs to be washed off so we can see how much damage is unhealed. You started from the bottom did you not, Archie?"

"Of course. I can't heal what I can't see."

"You would be surprised how many healers-in-training don't start at the bottom. It seems self-evident to me but you can never be sure unless you ask. I will go and purloin some hot water from the galley." with that he went striding off with a look of extreme determination on his face.

"He's right, you know, you are a gory mess, my friend." Archie smiled, he wanted to joke, put some distance between himself and Horatio's injury but it wasn't possible yet. He knelt before his friend and divested him of shoes and stockings. Horatio sat quietly and didn't object. Archie was under no illusions. This quiet acceptance of his help was an indicator as to how sick and exhausted Horatio felt. It frightened him. He wanted to wrap his friend up in both his aura and his arms so that nothing could ever hurt him again. Horatio smiled down at him wearily.

"I haven't thanked you, Archie. I'm truly in your debt. You saved my life, yet again." his voice was very gentle and a little husky. Archie felt a surge of love the likes of which he'd never experienced before. It took away both his breath and his voice. He dropped his head against Horatio's knee, trying to regain his composure.

"Arch? Are you all right?" Horatio's hand came to rest on his head. Archie looked up at him, mute. Horatio's gentle fingers touched his cheek. "What is wrong? I'm all right, Arch. I'm not going anywhere." Archie shook his head, still unable to speak. The tears that had started in his eyes spilled over and he rested his forehead to Horatio's knee in an effort to hide them.

"It was such a close run thing, Horatio. I managed to save you but if I'd hesitated, fumbled, or if luck had been against me I would have lost you." His voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper.

Horatio smiled. "Ah, but the luck was on my side. You neither hesitated nor fumbled, so here I am, very much alive, thanks to your good offices." He pushed a blood stained lock of hair out of Archie's eyes.

It was at that moment that Jack re-entered, holding a copper of warm water, and a large bag suspended from his shoulder. He hadn't missed Horatio's gesture nor the tension in the air, and he hoped they could sort out these half-formed feelings. He didn't want to have to interfere. These things should be left to develop naturally. He grinned at both of them.

"I'm back, having defeated the dragon in his lair and retrieved the Cauldron of Ceridwen from his treasure trove." He put the copper down on the floor by the bed and opened the bag and pulled out soap, good quality and scented with neroli, clean cloths and towels and a selection of dressings. "Now, we should get rid of all this blood and take a look at Archie's handiwork." He and Archie sponged the blood from Horatio's skin very gently, knowing that the wound was only partially healed. "Well done, Archie, it is very clean and there won't be too much scarring by the time you have finished. A sterling piece of work." He looked at them both with pride in his eyes. "Oh, Archie...in case you were wondering about the blood on your face. You wept tears of blood when you healed Horatio. I'm not sure if that's a normal part of your ability or if it happened because it was Horatio you were healing. It's very rare but it does happen sometimes. The blood actually dripped into the wound. That's probably significant but I'll need to do more research to find out why."

Both young men looked at him, then at each other. "Archie, d-did you really....?" Horatio stammered, as he sometimes did in the grip of powerful emotion.

"It would seem so, although I don't remember. I had my hands full at the time..." Archie tried very hard with that tiny joke, the intensity of his emotion was unsettling him. Horatio acknowledged it with a half smile.

Jack busied himself with choosing bandages and preparing a large dressing for Horatio's wound and withdrew from the conversation. They needed to talk about this and he resolved to get out of their way as soon as possible. He pressed the pad to the wound and started the bandaging, passing it to Archie and back again so that the job would be done more quickly. Soon Horatio was as comfortable as they could make him and Jack took his leave.

"Now you both need to rest, don't worry about anything else. I'll call back later but if you're asleep I won't wake you. If you need anything you know how to contact me." He pulled a bottle of his finest wine and six beautiful, golden skinned apples from that capacious bag and set them carefully on the table as he left.

"Come on, Horatio, let's get you under that quilt." Archie smiled. "There, are you comfortable? I mean, as comfortable as you can be with a hole in your chest." Horatio smiled and nodded.

"Horatio, I need you to promise me something."

"Of course, what is it?" He replied.

"That you'll tell me the truth about this. That you won't minimise it or put on a brave face. If it hurts or you feel ill, frightened or have nightmares you must wake me. That way I can get some sleep too, rather than having to watch you all night."

"I promise." Horatio looked a little apprehensive.

"What is the matter?"

"Everything is so unfamiliar. Not having to be brave, I mean. As if I have been hiding behind a mask that's suddenly been removed and you can really see me. It frightens me a little." Archie looked at him, compassion in his eyes.

"Shall I tell you a secret, Horatio?" He leaned over and whispered in his friend's ear, "You never could hide from me."

"I was that transparent? I fancied I put up quite a good front."

"You did. Nobody else realised. You're still everybody's favourite hero." Archie smiled. "But I like what I see far more." he kissed the end of Horatio's nose. Then he kicked off his boots and settled beside his friend.

Horatio realised that he was craving physical contact. He was well aware how close he'd been to death and his spirit was shaken. Touching Archie seemed to comfort it. But it wasn't just the touch of flesh against flesh, he was touching his friend's soul. He gasped as the beautiful, white light wrapped itself about him, warming and calming him. He felt no pain. It was like being immersed in warm, fragrant water; like the sun through falling rain; the way he'd felt as a child on Christmas morning; the smell of the air before a thunderstorm. Something wonderful. Neveraloneneveralone. But the light didn't stop at his skin, it flowed into him, through him, melding with the energy already there and holding him tightly. Safe. Nothing could reach him inside this cocoon of light, love and energy. The light glittered through his flesh, his blood, his soul, scattering into colours. He felt his nervous system vibrate with joy and peace. He floated, adrift, completely still, not thinking, wishing he could stay here forever. Then he realised that he was searching for words that didn't exist. The words he was using were at best metaphors, symbols and similes. None of them really described the sensations he was feeling.

"Archie, I think you've just given me the water of life." Horatio whispered. " I have never felt anything even remotely like it. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced. Please do not stop..."

"It's yours whenever you want it, 'Ratio. All you have to do is reach for me and I'll be here."

Horatio felt so warm, comfortable and happy that it took him several seconds to realise that Archie was holding him tightly, protectively. He felt an immense wave of love and gratitude break over him. He burrowed into his friend's embrace.

Archie laughed, "Horatio, you are safe and I won't leave you!"

"Mpf!" replied Horatio, not even prepared to lift his head from Archie's shoulder. The healer found having this much power a little frightening. The intimacy felt strange, too. Very, very good but strange. They had not been this close before. He had floated within Horatio's Name once, but this time he had actually touched Horatio's soul. Not just touched, passed through it and felt it sigh as he did so. He felt as if he'd lifted some unbearable burden from his friend's shoulders. That thought gave him great pleasure. Horatio spent so much time and energy bearing other people's burdens that it was wonderful being able to take them from him, even for a short while.

"What was that? You are all muffled and I can't understand you." Kennedy stroked his friend's silky hair, then rested his cheek against it.

"I said: Good!" Horatio answered, moving his head only enough to be understood. "Please don't. Ever!" That familiar ache had gone. He'd loved Archie for years, but for his own safety and that of his beloved he'd hidden that knowledge deep within his psyche, buried it in the hope that if it lay there unattended and unfed it would die and cease to torment him. That had been wishful thinking. Recently his feelings had risen like a spring tide, powerful, insistent and impossible to ignore or control. That lack of control was what was bothering him. Last time they'd had this kind of emotional exchange he'd engulfed and overwhelmed Archie and the results had frightened him, but if Archie's recent display was anything to judge by Archie was far, far stronger than Horatio remembered and Horatio, by contrast, was depleted. He 'd also been concerned about the effect of Simpson's legacy on Archie. After the kind of abuse his friend had suffered he had never been certain that Archie could have accepted his love even if he had offered it. He didn't want to become part of Archie's problem. Better by far to love him from a distance and never speak of it than to cause him any more distress.

Archie broke the silence.

"God Horatio! If I'd lost you I think I would have died, too!" Archie held him tighter, defying death to part them.

"But you didn't, Archie, and you will not. We are still together and I have no intention of ever leaving you. Not if you still want me at your side. No matter how many years we have before us I'll be happy and grateful to share them with you. The situation being as it is I don't think even death could part us." He held Archie away from him, at arm's length, so that he could meet his companion's eyes. Archie smiled wanly and Horatio gathered him back into his arms. " I love you, Archie! The world will never go back to the way it was with you in your private darkness and I in mine. If I had died today I wouldn't have left you. I may have been bodiless for a time but I wouldn't have left you. If you had wanted it I would have haunted you and become your allied spirit. Do you understand, dear one?" Archie nodded, took Horatio's face gently between his hands and kissed him softly and with great tenderness.

"I think you're right, 'Ratio. In case there is any doubt; if my body were to be killed I swear that my spirit will remain bonded to yours, as it is now. We are wizards, shamans and we have that right." His blue eyes were bright and intense, although they still shone with unshed tears that were no longer relevant. "We will probably spend our long, long lives serving our people in one way or another but this is ours and nobody can take it from us!"

Horatio smiled but he was well aware of how tired Archie must be. Magic was exhausting at the best of times but under these conditions? He pulled the quilt back and slid under it, moving over so there would be enough room for his friend. He held the quilt open, his invitation obvious. Archie changed into his nightshirt and slipped under the cover and Horatio pulled him close. The contact was blissful.

"Are you well, Arch? You look so tired."

"Yes, I'm tired, but I'll be well enough when I've slept. I used everything I had so I'm exhausted." He looked into Horatio's eyes. "But 'Ratio, I'm so happy. You're safe and I don't care about anything else." A gentle hand caressed Horatio's cheek, thumb running along his eyebrow. Horatio caught the healer's hand and kissed it. After checking that Horatio was as comfortable as possible Archie settled against his side, curling close.

"'Ratio, are you sure you wouldn't rather sleep alone? I'm afraid of hurting you."

"If you hurt me I shall yelp. But you won't. It feels wonderful to have you so close." He kissed Archie's forehead. Archie turned his face to look at his friend.

"Kiss me, again, Horatio. Please..." Archie's fingers crept into Horatio's hair. This place was enchanted and Horatio had no hesitation. He caught Archie beneath his chin, tilting his face to the perfect angle. He was gentle, exploring as Archie opened to him, tasting, caressing and imprinting this moment on his memory. Archie shivered responsively and seemed to become liquid and pliant in Horatio's arms, stretching muscles that trembled slightly. Horatio realised that this gentle, sensual slowness would have been impossible had they both been well. They would have ignited and been carried away by their hunger. He felt Archie's hand running down his back and shuddered, deepening the kiss. Archie's mouth was like silk and velvet and as sweet as a ripe peach. Archie pushed him back gently, without breaking the kiss, so as not to hurt Horatio's wounded chest. Funny, Horatio had forgotten all about it... He shivered again, slightly ticklish as Archie's healing fingers explored his ribs. Archie smiled against his lover's lips, pleased that he could evoke such a response. Horatio could sense that Archie's fires were burning very low and that he needed to sleep, most of his energy was long gone and he was running on love and his inborn sensuality. Horatio gently drew back, his fingers caressing Archie's cheek so as not to withdraw completely.

Archie drew a deep, shivering breath, eyes glinting out from beneath half-closed lids.

"I would never have believed that it could be this way." He breathed. "The poets and mystics have taken all the words and left me with nothing to say."

"You don't need words, dear one. I can see it all in your eyes."

Archie smiled. "It's just as well then, because my heart is so full I can hardly speak..." his voice was little above a whisper and it slurred slightly with exhaustion. This was not lost on Horatio.

"You need to sleep, Arch..." He shifted a little so as to give Archie more room and the healer snuggled close again, seeking warmth and comfort. His body was relaxed and trusting, his eyes closed. Horatio gazed at him silently for several minutes admiring the way the golden light of the werelight fell across Archie's face and tangled in his hair, the way it caught his eyelashes and gilded them. He shook his head incredulously. He'd dreamed of this so often, sadly and without hope. He was staggered again at the depth of Archie's trust. He had suffered so much for so long that Horatio was amazed that he would be prepared to trust anyone at all. Horatio would not let him down.

He spoke quietly to the werelight and it dimmed until it was no brighter than a candle flame and composed himself for sleep. It claimed him in moments.

********************************

When Archie awoke there was light shining through their tiny skylight and falling like melted honey across the cabin floor. The werelight was still active but dim. He lay still for a long while, loath to disturb Horatio's sleep. He wanted to finish healing his friend but there would be time for that later when Horatio woke. They both needed to eat, as well. Archie felt much better after a good night's sleep but his energy levels were still very depleted and only food would solve that problem. As if on cue Horatio stirred.

"How are you feeling this morning, 'Ratio?" Archie smiled as Horatio raised sleepy eyes to his face.

"Very well indeed, considering I should be dead..." Horatio's smile was affectionate and a little raffish. "Yourself?"

"Good, very good!" He grinned happily, then leaned in and kissed Horatio lightly and playfully. "Can't you tell?" Horatio caught him and demanded a proper kiss. Archie laughed at him and realised that he was happy and comfortable with this. It was an unexpected revelation. He'd always expected that his past would interfere and this open trusting attitude would be impossible.

"Are you hungry? " He asked. Horatio thought for a moment before replying.

"I think so. I need to eat, anyway." He smiled, catching Archie's hand and kissing it. "I don't want you to go away, though..."

"I'll only be a moment...here.." He handed Horatio one of the beautiful apples that Jack had left for them. "That should keep you going until I get back." he pulled on his breeches and slipped from the room barefoot.

One of the nice things about serving on the Merlin was that the spirit that looked after the ship also preserved the supplies, which meant that they could have fresh food. That preserved both tempers and health. Archie helped himself to bread, ham and several hard boiled eggs, some ale and a few fine, sweet oranges. If the cook didn't like it he could take the matter up with Jack. He slipped out into the passage and back to their cabin. Horatio was sitting up and munching the apple with considerable enjoyment. Archie smiled and set the tray down on the desk.

"You look like you're enjoying that..."

Horatio smiled around a mouthful of apple. "Marvellous! Would you like a bite?" Archie found that a rather intriguing though. He liked the idea of taking food from Horatio's hand, and padded over to sit on the edge of the bed. Horatio held out the apple and his deep brown eyes widened as he felt the spark fly between himself and his friend. Archie didn't touch the apple with his own hand, he bit into it from Horatio's. The connection between them felt electric with tension and Horatio's eyes widened as Archie met his gaze.

"I've never encountered anything like this before and I didn't believe I would ever be able to. I thought Simpson had ruined all of this for me." said Archie, sounding slightly breathless.

"I'm very, very glad that you were wrong." Horatio's voice was soft, little above a whisper, his eyes warm and very dark. He put the apple aside and reached for Archie's hands, holding them in a firm clasp. Archie shifted until he was resting carefully against Horatio's shoulder. His friend's arm came around him, holding him close. Archie knew he had to ask. This couldn't go any further until he could set his mind at rest. The realisation that death was no longer immutable to them made it all the more important. Horatio picked up on Archie's unease.

"What's the matter, Arch? Is something troubling you?"

Archie played for a little time to put his thoughts in order and slipped from Horatio's arms in order to fill their plates with food and then return to the bed. He tore some of the bread and nibbled it before answering. Horatio waited patiently. It was a minute or two before Archie could speak.

"It won't make any difference to the way I feel about you but I have to ask..."

"Go ahead then..." Horatio looked at him, his gaze warm and steady.

"What happened between you and Mariette, Horatio?" He realised that he was afraid of the answer. "Did you love her?"

"No Archie, I did not. I love and have always loved you." He sighed. "I confess, I was inquisitive. I wanted to be able to put what I felt for you into some kind of context." He looked at Archie. "I knew that what I felt was not..." he searched for the right word but there wasn't one. So he had to settle for one that didn't describe his feelings at all. "normal. In my foolishness and my inexperience I assumed that whatever I could feel for her would be normal." He frowned, wondering at himself. "But I felt nothing at all. She kissed me and I felt no response. She might as well have been a porcelain doll. It wasn't that I did not like her. I did, she was my friend and I grieved for her as such. But we weren't lovers, Arch, and we never would have been."

"You seemed so distraught when I took you from the bridge..." Archie's blue eyes were thoughtful. He had been able to bury this because Mariette was dead but it was time for it to be exhumed and talked through.

"I'd betrayed her. I promised that I would protect her and I didn't. Could not. She died because she helped me. Because she trusted me. She could simply have walked away from me but she didn't." The pain in his eyes was very real and Archie rested his head against his shoulder, offering comfort.

"Horatio," He began, " you might have believed you could play Sir Galahad and rescue her, but I doubt that she was taken in for so much as a moment. She went with you because it was her best chance of survival. Maybe she loved you as well and I can hardly fault her for that. But the choice was hers. You couldn't have forced her even if you'd wanted to."

"I realise that now. I'm not quite as green as I was then. I don't know what I would have done without you, Arch. That was such a difficult time and I was so confused. And it grieves me very much that I may have caused you pain that you could not express." He turned slightly and touched his lips to Archie's hair.

"It was worth it just to hear you say that." Archie smiled.

"But to have hurt you after all you had been through, and all you did to help. It was unforgivable."

"Oh 'Ratio, you daft ha'penny! You didn't know that I loved you. Not the way I do. Who else would you have turned to? Edrington? Good man, but you hardly knew him. Edward? You were far too much in awe of him at the time. No, you did as I hoped you would and allowed me to support you. It was the only form of love I could offer you, and the only one you'd have been able to accept. It was more than enough to salve my lacerated feelings."

"You are far more generous than I have any right to expect."

"Love is like that, my dear. It does not keep score." Archie's smile was radiant.

"I need to finish healing you. I will not be completely comfortable until it's done. It must still be very painful and I hate the idea that you are in pain a moment longer than is necessary. I'll finish eating and then I will have the energy to do it..."

Horatio smiled as Archie wolfed his breakfast. He nibbled at his own, not really hungry.

"Now..." Archie turned to him decisively.

He unwound the bandages silently, surprisingly nervous and intensely aware of Horatio's proximity. The bond between them stretched like taffy, elastic but unbreakable. The wound was far less frightening than he had expected. There was nothing resembling infection and the healing flesh was firm and only a little darker than the surrounding tissue. The wound itself was still open, red and raw but Archie hadn't realised how much of the work was already done.

Horatio wasn't quite sure what to expect. Last time Archie did this. Horatio had been unconscious for most of the process. He watched as Archie centred himself and then opened his eyes to look at the wound. Archie's focus was a little frightening, and Horatio could feel that intense gaze on his broken flesh as if it were a physical touch. Archie stopped blinking as he forgot his physical existence and poured part of his soul into Horatio.

At first the sensation for Horatio was of simple, diffuse warmth filling his entire body but then it seemed to move until it surrounded and infused the wound. It felt comforting, exciting deeply sensual. Horatio just floated on the feeling as he watched his lover's face. It was then that the tears started. Archie seemed to be completely unaware of them. They started as ordinary salt tears but after a few moments they had taken on a bloody stain that darkened to a deep, ruby red. They ran down his face and dripped from his chin into the wound, producing sensation that was strange, unexpected and immensely powerful. It carried Archie's life, the concentrated essence of who and what he was, his darkness and his light, his joy and his love, his pain and his healing, his desire and his control were all distilled in the blood that dripped into Horatio's wound. It flowed into and mingled with his own and Horatio's body keened with desire as it accepted Archie's gift. He became aware of the healing process and it fed his body's arousal. He could feel the tendrils of Archie's mind moving within the wound, delicately rejoining blood vessels and muscle. The touch was so loving and so gentle that it felt like a caress. Horatio moaned with pleasure and had an intense desire to topple Archie over onto the bed and show him exactly how much Horatio appreciated his efforts. But when he tried to move he found that neither hand nor foot would obey him. He could do nothing but accept what Archie gave him.

If you move now, you'll undo all my work. Later, dearest! Horatio wasn't sure if that made it better or worse. He felt that the anticipation alone might kill him.

It took Archie another twenty minutes to complete the job and by the time he'd finished Horatio was certain he was going mad. Finally he saw Archie blink and realised that he could move again. He sat up, concerned for his companion.

"Archie?"

"All's well, Horatio." He sank to the edge of Horatio's bed. "I'm not even very tired. I expected to be but I don't think I used as much energy as last time. Either that or I'm using it more efficiently." He smiled and reached for Horatio's hand. "You're as good as new except for the effects of the blood loss. Jack stopped that before you lost too much." Horatio pulled him close. He rested against Horatio's shoulder.

"I don't feel weak at all. I feel warm and tingling..." He smiled. A sweet, warm, intimate smile that made Archie's heart turn over in his chest.

"I'm glad to hear it, Horatio, but it wasn't just an observation, was it?" Archie raised an eyebrow.

"No Archie, it wasn't. It was an invitation. But only if you want to."

"Of course I want to! But only if you feel well enough."

" Archie, I want you so much I can hardly breathe!"

"That answers my question." Archie grinned "You wouldn't be nearly that enthusiastic if you were weak from blood loss!"

He turned so that he could look Horatio full in the face, leaned in and kissed him lingeringly. One hand tangled itself in Horatio's hair while the other pulled him closer.

"You taste wonderful," Archie whispered in his ear. "Sweet and savoury, like fresh figs." Horatio shivered.

Archie pulled his nightshirt off over his head, allowing it to fall, disregarded, to the floor. He turned back to Horatio, his eyes glowing, red-blonde hair falling to muscular, sun-bronzed shoulders.

"You are breath taking, Archie! I've wanted to tell you that so often..." Horatio's voice was hoarse with emotion. He rested his hands on Archie's shoulders and looking steadily into his eyes.  
  
"Promise me that if I do anything you do not like or that raises ghosts, you'll tell me so at once." Horatio said, solemnly. Archie smiled, Horatio's love reflected in his eyes, and wrapped his strong arms about Horatio's neck.

"I swear it. You won't, though, I love you and trust you far too much." Archie kissed him lightly, a promise. "I love you all the more for raising it, though." The second kiss was far more insistent than the first.

"You're absolutely certain this is what you want?" Horatio had to be absolutely certain himself. Archie laughed.

"My darling, I have wanted this for years! There are times when your obtuseness astounds even me. Here I am, pressed against you, positively panting for you and all you can do is ask me inane questions! But just in case you need to hear it again: Yes, Horatio, I have never been this certain of anything in my life. Are you convinced, Sir?"

Horatio's smile was like the dawn. "I am now."

"Lieutenant Hornblower, if you don't kiss me this very instant it is entirely possible that I will breathe my last!" Horatio knew an order when he heard one.

Archie seemed to melt in his arms and moaned deliciously as Horatio complied. Auras, met and merged as Archie opened himself. All his barriers went down, ego boundaries dissolved and Horatio could reach out with his mind and touch spirit as well as body. He could see the warm, bright soul and it bubbled like champagne. He could hear the dark voices that lurked in his lover's memories and feel his joy in his talent. But the most overwhelming thing was the extent and depth of his love. Horatio could not imagine a greater act of love and trust. He felt humbled by the magnitude of the gift. He need not worry about hurting, or frightening his lover, of raising old ghosts. He wouldn't have to rely on what Archie told him. He could see and hear it for himself. And that was how Archie wanted it.

Thankyou, dearest Horatio whispered into his lover's mind. I'm honoured by your trust.

After all that's been said and done how could I not trust you, my love? Archie's fingers tangled is his hair. I can't get close enough. Archie's mental voice was plaintive.

I know...I feel the same. Maybe if he returned Archie's gift that would complete the connection. He sent his own bright star leaping across the distance that separated them and felt, rather than heard Archie's gasp as light and water flooded through him. Archie didn't pass out this time, he allowed Horatio's energy to pass into him and held it steady as it invaded the corners of his soul, eddying and foaming as it blended with his own. Archie moaned sensually and threw back his head, exposing his throat. The submissive gesture was not lost on Horatio. He rested his lips against Archie's throat, feeling his beloved's pulse, the beat of his life.

I love you so much, Arch...

Show me, Clearwater... The use of Horatio's Name deepened the connection still more.

Horatio smiled.

With pleasure, Windhover... There was so much to learn. Do you feel closer, now?

Yes, but we can do better still...

Horatio wasn't sure if his lack of experience with these matters was a curse or a blessing. He had loved Archie from the first, and had no real interest in anyone else. So here he as, at the age of twenty three fumbling around trying to please someone who was surely the love of his life and having no idea what to do. Oh, he knew in theory well enough, but the crude, disrespectful tales and jokes told by drunken sailors and the promises of the dockside sisterhood had no relevance at all to the way he felt. And then there was the magic. It was an integral part of what they were but Horatio had no idea what to expect from it. He looked up at Archie, who smiled, understanding completely.

Will you allow me to show you, Clearwater? My abilities give me an understanding that yours do not. It is not easy to balance the soul and the body so that you can use both.

I'm sorry to be so inept...

Dear one, you are not inept. We're learning. Archie's eyes glinted with love and amusement. And I am deeply flattered that you loved me so much that you would not accept another.

 

Horatio could see that this was going to be a fine balancing act. To be aware of the spiritual dimension of their lovemaking but to feel it with the body as well. He felt Archie's hands on the small of his back, fingers fanning out, feeding energy into his body, activating the energy centres in his lower back. Horatio could feel the energy shift within him. It warmed and excited him as he visualised the wheel of light turning faster as the ruby-red energy started to travel up his spine. Then he realised that the image had come from Archie, who was obviously showing him what he was doing, even as they played.

Archie felt euphoric. He unfocussed his eyes; he could see Horatio's subtle body more clearly if his connection to the physical world was dimmed. He could feel the flow of his lover's life beneath his skin, feel the spinning cakras. His hands felt as if they were buried in Horatio's flesh. They tingled as prana passed under, over, through them. He found that he could touch the vortices and control them, gently coaxing their response. The spinning prana sang to him. The clear dark red energy from the root cakra started to move slowly up Horatio's spine, lightening to orange as it did so. It’s movement continued until it joined with the energy of the cakra above it. Archie played his lover like a musical instrument, his hands moving within him, urging, encouraging, strengthening, guiding. The prana obeyed his touch and his will. Horatio arched his back, gasping at the intensity of the feelings Archie was evoking within him. A strangled growl emerged from somewhere deep in Horatio's chest and Archie pulled him down to kiss him. Horatio drank like he was dying of thirst and his hands tangled frantically in Archie's hair. Archie smiled, his lips against Horatio's and gurgled with laughter. This was just too delicious! Restrained, repressed Horatio was devouring him as if he was starving!

 

 

Horatio felt himself ignite, like a spark in tinder. Love, lust and tender caring wove themselves together and focussed with needle-like precision on the man in his arms. Archie's eyes opened wide beneath his gaze. They blazed, wild with passion, nothing hidden or protected, nothing held back. Suddenly Horatio could not only see, he could feel. He could feel Archie's wildfire as if it was his own, feel his lover's building tension as if it was in his own body. They were reflecting one another, lifting one another. Archie was writhing against him in the most shameless and wonderful manner and Horatio could hardly believe that this was real. He caught Archie's face between gentle hands so as to hold him still enough to kiss him. Then, in one swift and unexpected move, Archie shifted beneath him and he found himself flat on his back with Archie on top, pinning his shoulders to the mattress. Archie grinned playfully at him, leaned in and kissed his left eyebrow. The gesture was so absurd that Horatio laughed.

"Horatio, that eyebrow quirks adorably. I've been wanting to do that for so long!"

Horatio's fingers traced down Archie's spine lightly, tickling slightly and then reached for the lacing at the back of Archie's breeches and untying it with swift, nimble fingers.

"I need to touch your skin..." The hunger in his voice set Archie on fire. He wriggled out of his breeches like an eel. Archie's tossed back his red-blonde hair , holding Horatio's gaze provocatively as he did so. Horatio caught his full lower lip between even, white teeth.

Archie, you are simply breathtaking! His eyes were liquid and gleamed like a starlit night.

If you could see yourself at this moment, beloved, you would not consider me beautiful. The provocative look had fled and been replaced by an aching tenderness that made Horatio's heart turn over in his chest. He placed one slim, elegant hand over Archie's heart and smiled as it started to race. The mere fact that Archie's heart would leap that way at his touch filled him with wonder.

Archie made an odd little sound that sounded suspiciously like a sob and kissed Horatio with melting sweetness. Horatio opened to him and it felt like heaven. Prana flowed through and around them until their very breath seemed full of it. Archie’s hands travelled over Horatio’s skin, leaving crackling energy in their wake.

The fall of Archie’s hair and the play of his breath against Horatio’s skin, the gentle, exploratory fingers and velvet tongue seemed to bring Horatio’s body to life in a way he’d never experienced before. It seemed hypersensitive, every touch evoking an ever greater response. The sensations spiralled in intensity as he tried to wrap himself around his lover, desperate for more contact but knowing that he could never have enough.

He had never considered himself a particularly passionate person but he knew that at this moment he needed Archie with every fibre of his being. The fire in both his body and his soul burned so hot that he was scarcely aware that Archie was removing his bloodied breeches and tossing them aside. Horatio’s back arched as cool air hit heated flesh. Archie’ hands stroked across the straining muscles, caressing pebbled nipples as they passed and then teasing them with tongue and teeth. Archie grinned cheekily at him and traced the flow of Horatio’s energy down his torso with the tip of his playful, pink tongue without breaking that mischievous gaze. He stopped for several moments to explore his lover’s navel and Horatio squirmed and giggled.

“Archie, you are driving me mad! Will you please stop teasing!” Archie’s answer was to blow a raspberry against that perfect, pale skin.

“You, Sir, are being disrespectful!

Archie sat up on his heels. “Do you not like it, Horatio? I will stop if you want…” He offered spuriously, eyes wide with feigned innocence.

“Oh no you do not!” Horatio squeaked, horrified at the mere possibility.

“Well, now we have that sorted out…” Archie, smiled provocatively, hands sliding over Horatio’s hips, thumbs playing over the sharp jut of bone. Horatio became even more ragged as Archie’s lips and tongue replaced the thumbs.

Archie didn't want to hurry this. He'd absorbed enough skill from Jack's books to have some control over the way his body reacted and he wanted this to be perfect for Horatio. The books had insisted that people's responses were as individual as their fingerprints. That meant learning Horatio and not allowing his own body's clamouring to distract him.  
Besides, just watching Horatio was marvellous! The way his hair fell to the pillow and tumbled across it; the heat in those dark, glittering eyes; the swift, ragged rise and fall of his chest and the sweep of his collar bone, all enthralled Archie . One questing hand ran lightly down the inside of Horatio's thigh and caressed the soft, smooth skin behind Horatio's knee, his lover moaned quietly so Archie stroked a little more firmly. Horatio twitched and his hand found it's way to tangle in Archie's hair. Archie smiled.

Archie glanced up into Horatio's face. Conscious but nonverbal. He traced the nadi down Horatio's leg with his fingers find out exactly where the energy pooled behind his knee. It didn't take him long to find it. Horatio started to tremble and keen softly under his breath. Eventually he gained control of his voice.

"Archiiiie, this is cruel and unusual..." Horatio was almost whining. Oh, this was wonderful! Archie wondered if he should take pity on his beloved and give him what he wanted sooner rather than later. He raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at Horatio.

"Please..."

"Oh very well!" He replied with the air of one pressed beyond all endurance. Then he smiled and settled himself. He took Horatio's hardness gently in his hand, caressing the underside with his thumb and them passing it over the tip. Horatio gazed at him with wide, dark, passion-filled eyes and whimpered softly. Archie's smile broadened but didn't break the gaze as he took Horatio's length into his mouth and swirled his tongue along that sensitive underside. He looked questioningly at Horatio, who looked back at him with an astonishment that almost made Archie laugh, as if he'd had no idea how good this would feel. He drew his thumb between Horatio's legs and over those heavy balls, teasing and caressing. Horatio squeaked in surprise and raised himself on his elbows. The love Archie felt for him was excruciating in its intensity and he was so happy that he was the person introducing Horatio into this wonder. He began to suck very gently, drawing the hard length deeper into his mouth, his tongue never hesitating in it's task, it's caress becoming more insistent with each passing moment. Archie reached out across the link they shared and held fast to it and two started to become one.

Archie could feel the prana rising within them both, was aware of it’s interplay and ecstasy it would bring with it when the tension within their bodies was released. He drew just a little harder, danced the tips of the fingers of his right hand across Horatio's ribs and then stretched up to tease a sensitive nipple. Horatio threw back his head exposing his long throat to Archie's adoring gaze. Archie moaned hungrily, amazed at the strength of the sensations that came to him across the link with his lover. He could feel his own touch on his own skin, feel Horatio's passion and arousal as if it was his own. And suddenly it was his own. He could no longer tell the difference and didn't wish to. They spiralled higher and higher like eagles on an updraft, the bond feeding their emotions and sensations into one another. The tension on which they rode could not be maintained indefinitely and released in a blinding, white flash of prana. They hung there, for a time in a state of complete bliss, before they began to drift down into normal consciousness. Archie slowly became aware of Horatio's arms about him, holding him against his chest. He opened his eyes. Horatio was limned with sweat and breathing heavily. He seemed to glow with love and magic, his hair in silken disarray and his head thrown back.

"So beautiful," Archie whispered "Clearwater, you are so beautiful..."

"Then kiss me again, Windhover..."

Archie hastened to oblige him.

~Fin

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
